Mythical Creatures Anonoymous
by Fanfiction-freaks-unite
Summary: Chat room style. Esme mother earth has made a chat room for all different kinds of mythical creatures to meet each other. Some of the characters are the same but most have changed. Fanfictionweirdo has joined World Domination Freak to write this.
1. Introductions

Intro

Okay people this is our first story and we are going to put just the characters in the "chapter" so yah.

**Disclamer: sm owns characters**

* * *

Characters User-names

Bella- dragon bookXdragon777

Alice- genie poor_goes_my_carpet

Jasper- satyr civil_war_freak36

Emmett- midget giant viva_la_veela02

Rosalie- veela Beauty375

Carlisle- centaur horse_guy67

Esme- Mother Nature Moderator

Edward- elf angry_elf3

Leah- werewolf lone_wolfe;(

Jacob- werewolf Beta_boy123

Sam- werewolf Alfa_Wolfe76

Quil- werewolf crazy_about_fleas

Paul- beast sexy_beast:)

Aro- vampire O-_is_my_crack

Marcus- vampire bbrother3

Angela- witch hexy_gal

* * *

Ok people the next chapter will actually be a chapter i just wanted to get this out of the way


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, not ours, SM owns it all

**CHAPTER 1**

1ST TOPIC- INTRODUCTIONS, RULES, AND ICEBRAKERS

_ALL CHARICTERS HAVE LOGGED IN _

Moderator: welcome everyone now please state what creature you are and one thing about your self.

Poof_goes_my_carpet: Hi im a genie and i love shopping

bookXdragon777: I'm a dragon and I like to read.

O-_is_my_crack: I'm a vampire and I like to gain more people for my guard.

Poof_goes_my_carpet: uh... ok...

bbrother3: I am a vampire and O-_is_my_crack is my brother.

angry_elf3: I'm an elf, and i like to train dragons because I'm a viking

bookXdragon777: EXCUSE ME!

angry_elf3: ...+holds hands up in defense+ jk.

bookXdragon777: oh, sorry it's just that us dragons hate that movie...

sexy_beast:): i"m a beast and i eat elves for breakfast

bookXdragon777:... high fives beast+

sexy_beast:): :]

angry_elf3: Um.. I dont taste good with milk.

lone_wolfe: i am a werewolf, ok we are actually shape shifters nut the alpha will not admit it.

Alfa_wolfe76: Leah you don't have to tell every one that

Alfa_wolfe76: oh, i'm a "real" werewolf, and I like to run around, I guess.

lone_wolfe: do you have a pack, alpha?

Alfa_wolfe76: yes and your in it smart ass.

Moderator: **Alfa_wolfe76 has been momentarily suspended for vulgar language**

hexy_gal: hi I'm a witch, and plz no coments on that.

bookXdragon777: cool, hexy_gal! Can you do spells and stuff?

hexy_gal: yeah, like curses and charms and stuff. Only for good though and never against humans

Beauty375: I'm a veela.

bookXdragon777: awesome I don't hurt mortals, either

sexy_beast:): whats a veela?

Beauty375: a veela is sort of like a siren but we don't sing

crazy_about_fleas: Im a werewolf. Woooo!

viva_la_veela: i'm a giant, and as you can see, I like veela(s)

Beauty375: Oh god

poof_goes_my_carpet: if ur a giant, then how are u able to type!

viva_la_veela: uh... well... I'm sort of... undersized

angry_elf3: BAHAHAH! Ur a midget giant?

viva_la_veela: I can still step on you! Short in giant standards is freakishly tall in human standards, elf boy

angry_elf3: O.O

Alfa_wolfe76: hey fleas, u wanna join our pack? And hey! Im back!

lone_wolfe: ya do u wanna?

crazy_about_fleas: maybe, let me thing about it.

Civil_war_freak36: satyr here. I like the civil war,

0-_is_my_crack: +cough+ nerd +cough+

bookXdragon777: hey! Civil War Freak we can be nerds together :}

Civil_war_freak36: Thx

horseguy67: I'm a centaur and a docter

beta_boy123: i'm a shifter, and i like hunting dragons ;) and pie

bookXdragon777: **:| **enough with the dragon jokes! Do you forget that i can roast you alive?

_BookXdragon777 has logged off _

angry_elf3: geez, why did you ghave to scare her off?

beta_boy123: It's not my gault she takes things to heart

sexy_beast:): Im bored :P

_sexy_beast:) has logged off _

Alfa_wolfe67: PACK! Sighn off the red head leach is back

lone_wolfe: fine, bye

_lone_wolfe has logged off_

_crazy_about_fleas has logged off_

_beta_boy123 has logged off_

_Alfa_wolfe76 has logged off _

poof_goes_my_carpet: some one rubbed my lamp g2g

_poof_goes_my_carpet has logged off _

hexy_gal: i guess fleas is part of there pack now

angry_elf3: ya.

hexy_gal: oh my essense of mugwart is boiling over g2g

_hexy_gal has logged off_

viva_la_veela: I'm bored 2. peace out sucka!

_viva_la_veela has logged off _

Moderator: okay m since everyone is signing off, we can close this meeting

Beauty375:+whew+ oh, i mean... drat!

Moderator: the next discusstion will be next week

~fin~


End file.
